


The Witch Boy's fun

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Beastaility, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Electricity, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shrinking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, brain washing, mind breaking, shock kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The witch boy angered that the boys have caused him to lose the helmet takes his anger out on the boys using his magic to play with them and use them how he see's fit





	The Witch Boy's fun

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Young Justice

Witch Boy’s fun

 

“NO, NO, NO!” Cried out the voice of Klarion as he couldn’t believe what had happened. Everything had seemed so easy, everything had been so perfect! He had wanted to get the helmet, and with it he would finally have that fool Nabu in his grasp and at his mercy and chaos would finally be able to reign supreme. But, no his plans had been foiled, everything he had planned out all was all in ruins and all because of a bunch of brats. 

 

Turning to face the team he glared at them, his features slowly turning demonic and his eyes glowing red, hands covered in pure raw chaotic magical energy. “You...You!” He hissed. “You damn brats! Do you have any idea what you have cost me? All i wanted was the Helmet! It was mine!” He yelled Magical energy pouring from his body. “Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!” He snarled as he roared pure power coming off him in waves.

 

“You damn miserable, arrogant, lowly, interloping, brats!” He snarled as his magic reacted to his desire, tendrils of magical energy snaked out from his aura and attacked the team ensuring them in his grip. “You...You are all gonna pay for this! Do you hear me! You are all gonna pay for this!” he hissed fangs becoming more visible. “Do you understand me? You are all gonna pay!”

 

He slowly approached them, looking them over eyeing each one with a critical eye before he came to a stop. “Well, well, if it isn’t Nabu’s new little bitch.” He sneered. “Tell me brat, how does it feel to know you were just doing magic? Hm, go on tell me.”

 

“Please, Magic is Fake” Wally said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the pale boy.

 

Klarion glared at him, but then slowly his frown turned into a smile. “Well then if Magic isn’t real.” He said as slowly the magical aura of him began to form into long smokey like tentacles. “Well then, mr. science if it’s fake then tell me what is this!’” One of the tentacles snaked forward forcing its way into Wally’s mouth and down his throat. “What is this in your throat? Hm? Is this fake?!”

 

Wally groaned as his throat was fucked by the construct, the rough thrusts scraping his throat as he tried to bite down to no avail.

 

“What? What’s that? You say you still don't believe?” He asked smirking. “Well if you still don't believe then here! Have another!” he said as this one shoved itself into Wally’s ear and pushed deep inside of his ear canal and moved right through it until it was inside of his head. Wally screamed his head trying to wrap around what was happening to him, he failed to notice his suit being removed from him in a puff of red smoke.

 

“Hm? What’s that you say? Still not enough?” Klarion smirked, as he summoned more tentacles. “Well, if you want more.” He said as one long thick tentacle moved around Wally and dove between his cheeks shoving it’s way into his ass.

 

Squeals echoed around the tentacle in his mouth as the others looked on in horror at the systematic rape of their friend.

 

“Hm? More?” Klarion smirked. “Well since you still don't believe.” He said as to tentacles rose up from his aura. “But where can they go-oh wait! I know!” He crackled sadistically as one of the tentacles coiled around his cock and plunged into the piss slit and another one snaked up into his nose.

 

Wally found it impossible to think with all the conflicting sensations wracking his body at one time.

 

“Stop it” Kaldur called out trying to use his magic to break free of his restrains and save Wally.

 

“Hm? Stop what?” Klarion asked smiling innocently, as another tentacle pushed into Wally’s ass. “I am not doing anything, this isn’t real right? So that means it’s not really happening.”

 

Wally’s eyes were hazed over and unfocused as small sounds escaped him making the rest of the team glare at Klarion.

 

“Aw what’s wrong? You all feeling left out?” Klarion asked letting more and more tentacles push into Wally’s body. “Don't worry, i have something special planned for all of you.” He smiled. “Starting with you.” He said looking at Kaldur.

 

Stealing his resolve Kaldur glared at the lord of chaos trying not to look at Wally who was being fucked through his Ears, Nose, mouth, ass and urethra.

 

“Hm, what to do what to do.” The witch boy hummed as he stroked Teekls back. “What do you think Teekl, what should i do to the oh so great leader of their team?”

 

“Meow” Teekl said as he looked at the three males his eyes glowing red before adding “Meow” as he pointed a paw at the tattoos on Kaldur’s arms.

 

Klarion smiled his own red eyes shining as he chuckled as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The eel tattoos on Kaldur’s arms were covered in a red glow before they came alive, moving along Kaldur’s body and began to stretch and constrict around his body, moving along under his clothes snaking down towards his pants. “Let’s see how you’ll like this!” He said as the tattoos glowed and instead of his regular electricity it was now tinted red and released all over his body.

 

Groaning Kaldur tried to grit his teeth and resist making anymore sounds as the shocks affected his body.

 

“Aw not enough?” The Witch boy cooed as he used his magic to make the eels slither down and to Kaldur’s inner thigh. “Then why not this!” The eels opened their mouth’s and sank their fangs into his cock.

 

Unable to hold back Kaldur screamed in pain at the electricity shocking his well sized 9 inch cock, forcing it to harden and tent his pants.

 

“Well! Look at that! Someone likes the shocks!” Giggled the evil child like magic user as he snapped his fingers causing them to shock Kaldur once again, “Let’s do something more!” The tails of the eels stretched and coiled around his balls and with a another crackle they shocked him again and again and again.

 

Kaldur groaned in pain his body trying to curl up from the shocks as the restraints held him firm.

 

Klarion giggled as with each snap of his finger’s the shocks increased. “Scream! Scream! Scream for me! Let me hear your screams!” He smirked as the shocks got even stronger and the eels fangs grew longer and bit into his cock again.

 

Kaldur bit his lip drawing blood to keep from screaming just to make sure Klarion did not get what he wanted.

 

“Aw, you don't want to scream?” The witch boy asked as one of the eels let go of Kaldur’s cock. “Ok, have it your way then.” The eel pulled back having moved down to his balls. “The more pain for you….” The Eel lunged forward and sunk its fangs into Kaldur’s balls. “Means more fun for me!” He giggled not only shocking Kalur with his own power but with a blast of lightning from his hand.

 

It was too much for Kaldur who finally screamed out in pain his mouth bloody from biting his lip so hard.

 

Klarion moaned, shivering in delight from the screams. They were a treat, they were a delight, they were heaven to him and he licked his lips a strong sense of arousal going through his body. “Hm~ by the elders this is oh so much fun~” He purred increasing the voltage of the electricity.

 

Tossing his head Side to side Kaldur screamed until his voice was hoarse for the shocks.

 

Klarion giggled as he moved on from Kaldur and moved on towards Robin. “Oh, my a little baby bird.” He smirked. “How….adorable.” He smirked.

 

Robin glared saying “I am not little” with a fire in his voice.

 

“Oh? Do you think so?” Klarion asked as he smirked a red haze slowly covering Robin’s body. “Your looking pretty small to be little bird.”

 

Robin yelped as his body shrunk his mask falling off and soon joined by his clothes leaving Dick Grayson naked and the size of a fairy.

 

A magical hand construct lifted him up, dropping him in the palm of Klarion’ hand. “Well what do you know, a cute little bird in the palm of my hand.”

 

“Turn me back” came the small squeaky voice of Dick as he shook a fist at Klarion.

 

“Now why would i do that?” Klarion hummed holding Robin up, and over his mouth. “I want to have some fun.” He lowered robin’s lower half into his mouth and let his tongue run over his feet, legs, cock, and balls swirling his tongue around his entire lower half.

 

Robin could not stop moaning as the massive tongue trailed over his entire lower half soaking it in saliva.

 

Klarion hummed around Robin’s lower half as he slowly curled his tongue around his lower half moving his tongue back and forth licking over Robin’s cock and balls before he slowly began to suck the boy wonder in more having stopped just below his pits.

 

With all the pleasure Dick could not hold back and with a loud moan shot his load as his whole body was being licked.

 

Klarion felt the cum land on his tongue making him chuckle causing his tongue to vibrate around Robin’s body, Pulling Robin free he looked down at the boy and smirked as he held him with two fingers and using another pushed his legs aside and pushed his pointer finger into Robin’s ass.

 

Dick screamed as his body was forced to take the finger it stretched him out and pushed on his stomach making him scream louder.

 

Klarion chuckled rotating his finger around and pumped it in and out of his ass. “You took my entire finger.” He smirked pulling it out and pushed it back in “Talk about one slutty hole.”

 

Conner snarled trying to break free to attack Klarion who was sitting cross-legged in the air messing with the other three males.

 

Teekl let out a loud meow to catch Klarion’s attention.

 

“Yeah? What’s up.” He asked bringing Robin back closer to his mouth licking his cock and balls again.

 

Pointing to Conner Teekl said “Meow” as he stood on three legs.

 

“Oh? You want some fun as well?” He said as he snapped his fingers, Conner was stripped of his clothes, with chains of magic holding him down on all fours and his round firm bubble like ass up in the air. “Then go to town Teekl, he is all yours.”

 

Conner gasped at the position he was put into and the fact he just heard Klarion tell the cat to fuck him.

 

Teekl dropped down and moved over towards Conner, as he approached he began to slowly change into his more battle like form, now being the size of a lion as rising from his sheath was his 2-thick barbed 10-inch cock. “Oooh, Teekl is really happy~ he’s gonna enjoy this!” 

 

Struggling Conner tried to stand or at least move so his hole was not in line for a demon cat to fuck.

 

Looking at Conner’s hole, Teekl gave it one good lick his long sandpaper-like tongue scraping over the rim while covering the hole in saliva. With a small purr, the demonic cat jumped on top of Conner mounting his, aiming it’s cock at his hole and then with one brutal thrust he penetrated Conner sheathing his entire 10-incher into his ass.

 

Conner howled in pain as his hole was fucked by the barbed cock in fast unforgiving thrusts.  A dizzy feeling washed over Conner as he watched the destruction of each of his teammates.

 

Klarion laughed and giggled as he watched the team struggle through his own personal play time. “Can you believe it Teekl who would have thought that these bratty little heroes would be so much fun!” He laughed as he brought Robin back up to his mouth and stuck his lower half back in. 

 

Soon Wally stopped struggling and just stared forward with blank eyes covered in a haze of lust and desire.

 

Klarion noticed this pulling a withering moaning, mewling, Robin from his mouth he approached the red-haired speedster. “Well well, so Mr. Nonbeliever tell me.” The tentacles pulled from Wally’s mouth. “Still don't believe?”

 

“Master” Came the rough reply as Wally focused on Klarion the magic having broken him and made him loyal to the lord of chaos, and that one word made all of the team lose hope.

 

Klarion looked at him, a blank look on his face. Then his shoulders began to shake, his lips pulled back into large Cheshire cat-like grin, throwing his head back he let out a loud harsh cackle.”Hahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!” He wrapped his arms around himself. “Oh this is….oooh.” He licked his lips shivering in delight. “Say it again.” 

 

In his normal voice, Wally said “Master” again as ordered to, causing the rest of the team to feel despair.

 

Klarion moaned once more cheeks flushing. “Again!” He said as a thicker tentacle pushed into Wally’s ass. “Again, again, again! Louder!”

 

Over and over Wally Chanted “Master, Master, Master” as his hole was plundered by the thick tentacle.

 

Klarion moaned louder as he felt pure pleasure go through his body. “Yes~” he purred licking his lips, he moved over to Wally and caressed his cheek nails running down it. “Your master, ooh how I love that feeling,” he smirked. “Now why couldn’t you have been like this before,” he said snapping his fingers letting loose another bolt of electricity through Kaldur’s body.

 

Kaldur barely screamed to busy repeating ‘ _ I failed, I deserve to be Punished’ _ over and over in his head even the writhing form of Robin ceased moaning and Superboys’ howls had stopped.

 

Klarion giggled wrapping his arms around himself once more, the overwhelming feeling of sadistic pleasure he got from seeing the team broken beaten and had fallen this far. “Oh, now this is even better than what those old farts had in mind!” he looked at the broken heros and smirked. “Your master has a job for you my...pets.” 

 

~Time Skip~

 

In Star City, the national bank along with the gem store windows burst open cars skidded along the road crashing into buildings, fire hydrants, and other cars. People ran in fear as large waves of water flooded the streets and swept them away, another part of town was hit with multiple explosions. The entire city was in chaos, and the main cause of it was none other than the team.

 

From a distance, Klarion watched all of this floating in the air laying back and laughing to himself. “Witch boy!” A Voice called as a arrow flew through the air and headed right towards him the tip flashing red.

 

A wave of glowing blue water stopped the arrow from hitting Klarion. “Allow us to deal with him Master”

 

Roy’s eyes widen as he looked at his former friends. “Guys! What are you doing!” He snapped keeping his bow aimed at Klarion. “What did you do to them you freak of nature!” he snapped letting loose another arrow that split into at least twelve arrows.

 

Wally easily caught the arrows and dropped them to the ground standing next to Kaldur now.

 

Roy kept his bow aimed at them, knowing he had enough arrows for all of the four before him. ‘ _ Wait, that can’t be right.’ _ Thought Roy narrowing his eyes. ‘ _ Where is Rob-’ _ He gasped as the back of his leg was kicked forcing him to his knees, then someone jumped onto his shoulders. Looking up, he gasped at the sight seeing Robin smiling at him. “Robin! St-” With trained acrobatic ease Robin had stolen Roy’s bow and had trapped the red-haired teen's arms together using his carbon fiber wire.  

 

“What should we do with him, Master?” Robin asked standing next to the bound teen that was once his friend.

 

Klarion hummed as he rubbed his chin. “You’ve all be oh so wonderful.” He said smiling. “And I got to have my fun and so did Teekl.” His smile turned sinister. “Why don't you all have some fun with your friend,” he said. “Show him a good time.”

 

Grinning Conner moved forward and ripped Roy’s clothes off revealing his well-built body, pink nipples, and soft 8-inch cock.

 

Roy’s eyes widen in shock as he started scooting back. “Whoa whoa! Guys don't’ do this!” he said as he tried to stand up and get away. “You guys can fight this! Don't let him control you!”

 

Undoing his own pants Conner thrust his hard 9 inch cock into Roy’s open mouth moaning and lifting him so his ass wass open for the others to use.

 

Roy gasped and gagged, drool dribbling down his chin as he choked on Conner’s cock. His body struggled as he tried to get his hands free and move around but he couldn’t get free. ‘ _ No, no, this can’t be happening! It can’t be!’ _

 

Leaning in Robin started licking the small pink hole as Kaldur and Wally teased the bound teen’s body.

 

Roy gasped around Conner’s cock, feeling Wally and Kaldur tease his body, Wally’s hands moved down along his body vibrating softly making him shiver and grunt as Kaldur got down and latched onto his nipples, the dark-skinned teen's teeth running along one while he used his hands to pull and twist the other.

 

Robin grinned stroking Roy’s hard cock as he continued to lick and tongue the virgin hole hidden by tight firm ass cheeks.

 

“Hnnnn!” Roy hissed around Conner’s cock but it only came out as a choked gurgling sound more drool running down his chin, his hole flexed as it twitched from the licking, his cock twitched slowly rising up going from soft to half mast in a matter of seconds as he tried to fight off the feeling of pleasure.

 

Moving up Robin grinned and pushed his aching 7 inch cock into the soaked hole moaning as he sunk into it.

 

Roy screamed around Conner’s cock, from both the burning sensation of pain and the unwanted pleasure from having both Wally and Conner licking his nipples. His cock gave an involuntary twitch as it now stood hard and twitching pre spilling down the shaft 

 

Moving below Roy, Wally swallowed the entirety of the archer’s aching shaft, and started bobbing his head in time with Robin, and Superboy’s thrusts.

 

Roy’s eyes snapped open not knowing when he had closed them. “Hmmmm!” His cheeks burned as he shivered and groaned around Conner’s cock as Kaldur stood up and rubbed and ground his cock against Roy’s face while his ass clenched and flexed around Robin’s cock.

 

All four corrupted teens teased and tortured their former friend as their master sat back and watched it all happen the evil grin never leaving his face.

 

Roy gasped, his cock twitched and throbbed and he arched his back moaning around Conner’s cock as his ass clenched around Robin’s cock as he came spraying his load of thick warm cum into Wally’s mouth.

 

Grunting Conner spilled his own load down Roy’s throat as Dick kept on thrusting into the bound teen’s ass.

 

Roy whined, gasping taking deep gulps of air before Kaldur shoved his thick 11 inch cock into his mouth and down his throat and began thrusting into his mouth, not giving the archer a moment's rest.

 

Moaning in pleasure Robin thrust in deep filling the once virgin hole with cum only to pull out and be replaced by Wally while Conner now sucked the bound hero’s cock.

 

Roy’s hips bucked as his half hard cock twitched as it was slowly worked back to being hard. His eyes closed as he tried to pull away from the pleasure, but Kaldur threaded his fingers through his red locks and kept him on his cock.

 

Each teen did their part diligently trying to push the Archer to the point of no return, to break him for their master and make him like them.

 

Roy’s mask was ripped from his face, showing Klarion that his eyes were glazed over, his struggling slowly stopped as he started willingly sucking on the cock that was shoved into his mouth, his ass clenching and constricting around the cock in his ass. ‘ _ More, more, more!’ _ he thought as he whined around the cock in his mouth. ‘ _ More! Fuck i want more!’ _

 

Wally’s thrusts were fast and rough cum leaking out of Roy’s hole with each thrust, coating the speedster’s hips. Robin stood his cum covered cock rubbing on Roy’s face as Kaldur fucked the Archer’s mouth and Conner gave a hard suck to his cock.

 

Roy screamed around Kaldur’s cock as he came again, another splurge of cum spraying into Conner’s waiting mouth as he clenched around Wally’s cock wanting to get him to cum, to have another load deep inside of him.

 

Soon each member of the team had spilled two loads in the bound helpless archer and swallowed one load of his cum each.

 

Klarion smiled as he looked at the now cum stuffed and cum covered Archer, slowly approaching him the glazed eyed red head looked up at him with a small dazed grin. “Who am i?” Klarion asked. 

 

“Master.” Said Roy making the with boy giggle with childlike glee.

 

“That’s right, I am your Master.” He said with a smirk. “And now, it’s time to catch some bigger fish to fry.”

 


End file.
